Lullaby
by Aoi Akiko
Summary: Those on the Vione contemplating their lifes... and the ones they left behind... (v I: Dilandau)(v II: Folken)(v III: Kitty twin)
1. v I: Dilandau

No. _Escaflowne _not mine.

~*~*~*~ 

Lullaby

v I

~*~*~*~

You said, _ "Sir…?"_

And he said, _ "Shh…"_

And you never uttered another sound after that, not even when you came, hard, pressed into the thin mattress of your dorm bed, pillow suffocating your breathing. Not even when he dug his fatal fingers into your bare shoulders as he emptied himself into you…

He had that power over you. With one word, he could reduce you to ashes, your flame burnt out. The other commanders always had something to say about you, but you never cared, because they didn't hold your life in their hands every night. They never said words that sent icicles crawling up your spine, even as his body ironically warmed yours under the thin coverlets. Words that you'd repeat every night after he's gone, singing yourself into restless slumber. 

He was your lullaby from the very first day you locked eyes with him. Crimson reflected on mahogany, blood staining slate. He became the first and last thing you saw behind your eyes every day after that, encouraging life. In this frightening world filled with nothing but haunting shadows, you found him, and you believed it was fate. You could hold on to him… You could trust him… You could… love… him…

You were a fool. He used you, and you did nothing to stop him. He owned you, body and soul, and you submitted to his demands. You'd stare at your back sometimes, staring at those little red crescents fading to white. The scars may fade, but they never healed… Never…

You tried to build a wall, but it crumbled with one touch. You tried to stay away, but could not endure the loneliness. The years stretched by, and it dawned on you, that yearning never leads to getting, only giving, giving, and more giving… 

So you snapped, both your mind and his neck. _Crack_. It was music to your ears…

The lullaby was complete…

~*~*~*~

You aren't surprised to find yourself here, looking down on them from the other side. Once upon a time, you were there, standing alongside them, waiting… for orders and insults and broken promises. They look so much like you. So much… Their eyes shine with admiration and respect and… trust… 

The memories of forgotten yesterday return. You can still feel his hands on your shoulders, sliding down your naked back. You shudder, suddenly cold. You can't bear to see them fall. Can't bear to see them lost. 

So you take them under your wing, shield them from him, and those like him. Better you, and not him – the man that made you, the man that broke you…

He'll say, "Sir…?"

And you'll say, "Shh…"

And the lullaby rewrites itself…

~*~*~*~

_Aoi Akiko rambles:_

_If you haven't guessed, this was written by Dilandau, for Dilandau. _

_*shudders* I know, it's... disturbing...  
The idea struck me in the head (not unlike the headboard this morning) on my last day of mid-semester break (why, oh *why* do ideas always come a *day* before I restart my semester...?!?!), and I had no choice but to appease my sadist muse before I got out of bed (*purr* which I must say is a very comfortable place to be *snuggles*). It's short, I know. So whack me over the head already...  
*blink* Er... don't take that literally... I'm still recovering from that bruise made by the headboard..._

_Oh, and if you're asking if his 'commander' referred to Folken, I'd send Dilly-chan himself to kill you. How on *earth* could you make me want my Folken-sama abuse my Dilly-chan like that...?! And Dilly-chan gets to kill him in the middle of the fic...!!   
So, NO, it isn't Folken. Who is it...? I haven't a clue... That's how sadist muses work - they strike you with inspiration, but lack great details..._

_*blink* Um... review...?_

_~ Aoi Akiko_


	2. v II: Folken

No. _Escaflowne _not mine *sniff*…

~*~*~*~

Lullaby 

v II

~*~*~*~

You said, _ "Sir…?"_

And he said, _ "Shh…"_

And you never looked back, running into the dead of the night. Not even when you heard the howls of the hounds of H*ll coming up behind you… Not even when you heard a strangled scream cut short, your savior lost forever…

He was the father you lost, the mentor you lost, the brother you yearned for… By his side you worked, ignoring all the other black-cloaked demons, because they never cared for you, so you never cared for them. They tried to teach you evil, but you would not be tainted. They tried to kill your spirit, but you would not let death claim your unworthy resurrection…

He showed you the darker shadows of the _madoushi_, and you were left haunted through the nights. The nameless faces, the innocent tears… You choked and resisted the urge to gag, the thought a confining mantra in your head – _ that could be Van… that could be Van…_

He was your lullaby the first time you let him touch you, bringing you away from that stabbing fear. His voice cut through the blackness shrouding your d*mned soul, his hand warm against your unfeeling steel. You were young and desperate and alone, so you leaned on him. Your guiding light, your eternal song…

Escape. The impossible feat became more and more tangible. The days melted into one darkest night, but you did go free. Only you were left alone, your counselor lying in a pool of crimson life so that you could live. Your lullaby was gone… gone… gone…

The _madoushi_ came. Eventually. But they could not touch you. You were far from invincible, but not all that vulnerable. The emperor would not have your death, so they threatened you to the core of your being. They would thwart your plans, cripple your dreams, dismember your conscience—

So you snapped, righteous rage unbidden. If you were to live the future a heartless monster, then perhaps they would be _kind_ enough to provide you the taste of a human heart. One _madoushi_ lay dead at your feet, his fast-fading heart cradled in your inhuman hand. _Thud. Thud. Silence…_

They fled. 

You grinned. 

The lullaby was complete…

~*~*~*~

Turmoil reigns the halls outside your rooms, and you know your brother has escaped. It would not be long now before the _Crusade_ and that d*mned Schezar haul anchor and leave, carrying with them your emperor's prized _Dragon_…

But your eyes have seen too much, your life much hard. The tears you refuse to weep summed into a single teardrop on your cheek, sorrow everlasting. You would not let your brother stay here… though it is the wish of your cold, cold heart, dead to the world… to him…

The memories of forgotten yesterday return. You hear the softest whisper of the heavens, pleading you to listen. Yes, you will listen… Yes, you will obey…

So you take up the Fanelian Royal Sword and storm out into the axis of chaos, following the beat of your heart, leading you to your kin. You call out to him and he turns to you, eyes narrowing and suspicious. You do not react, only hold out the Protector Blade and let it fall… fall… fall… fall into his hand. 

And out of the corner of your eye, you see a young soldier staring. The _Stratego_ letting the _Dragon_ escape…? 

Yes… 

… yes… 

"F-folken…?"

… y-yes…

He'll say, "Sir…?"

And you'll say, "Shh…"

And the lullaby rewrites itself…

~*~*~*~ 

_Aoi Akiko rambles:_

_This was written by Folken, for Folken…_

_I'm sorry this isn't as moving as Lullaby v I (Dilandau), for my mind has yet to haul itself from the gutter called 'final exams'. All in all, I'd give it a 7/10 compared to v I…  
But the idea wouldn't leave me alone, and suffering from Folken-sama withdrawal symptoms make it all the worst. Really, my muse is one that should be shot in the head…_

_I was trying to piece together his transition between madoushi to Stratego. I know this would be completely out-of-sync with Escaflowne, but my sadist muse is one stubborn little thing, pulling my puppet strings. I am a sad author indeed, letting my muse manipulate me like this…  
On the other hand, while Dilandau's lullaby was rather dark… I made Folken's lullaby a little milder… a little more hopeful… Because *sniff* Folken-sama deserves some light in his sorrowful, forsaken life…_

_*blink* Um... review...?_

_*psst* Akiko is thinking of doing one last one. Between Naria and Eriya. Any comments if Akiko should do so…? (or was this so bad that I should just stop here before I ruin any more characters' lives…?)_


	3. v III: Kitty twin

No. _Escaflowne _not mine *sniff*…

~*~*~*~

Lullaby 

v III

~*~*~*~

You said, _"Sis…?"_

And she said, _"Shh…"_

And you never hesistated, letting her take your hand, pulling you with her… The ground below never looked so frightful, the air never so painful against your skin. So you closed your eyes, not daring to look… What was sight to a dead kitty anymore…?

He never let you meet your end, swooping down on the two of you like the Angel of Salvation he resembled. You were both wary of him, this gift from the gods above and below, offering you the chance to live. You pounced on him and bits down into his palm with your kitty fangs, drawing out blood and a single wince, but never, never his disapproval…

You turned to him, and he to you. And you knew, you were saved…

He was your lullaby from that moment on, as you followed him into the lightless hallways of your new home. The song that sang itself in your head when you were alone, you sister beside you but always far away. You promised to be everything to him, be everything *for* him… Because… because he could not give his disapproval, so you would not give him reason to find fault with you – now, forever and eternity…

Then you were sent to train, with only your sister as your constant companion. Having no more in this world to turn to, you revealed every crack in your fragile façade. It was then, and only then, that you realized she had feelings too… That no matter how different you were – silver to gold, twilight to dawn – she would always be there to mirror your actions, your second other born from the same blood and fur…

The battle raged on, neither of you shying away from the challenge. Both united in deed, but separated in soul. You fought for a common cause, a single man, but each to her own speckled skin. It was not until the day you flipped the coin to determine your Destiny did the battle come crashing to a halt…

Luck was on your side. And though you feared your sister's rejection for allowing Chance to govern your lives, you fought fang and claw to prove that everything was still the same… 

Folken-_sama_ was still your untouchable goal, but Naria would always be your first love…

She held you and wept with you, the tears born of a broken heart, biding impossible love…

You could finally rest, stop this mad foolishness. You could finally have peace…

The lullaby was complete…

~*~*~*~

You know your time is near, the breath dying in your lungs. Your sister is near you, and you never have to fear. You are dying by the man you both loved, dying to save his life. 

Promises are made, promises to be broken. There is no second chance, yours already spent. But you would oddly die now, than live another life without her… without her…

He strokes your fur and grants you rest. But though your last rush of air is to bade him goodbye, it is your sister's hand you touch, your sister you refuse to let go…

She'll say, "Sis…?"

And you'll say, "Shh…"

And the lullaby rewrites itself…

~*~*~*~ 

_Aoi Akiko rambles:_

_This was written by Eriya (Kolt / Gold), for _ _Eriya (Kolt / Gold)__…_

_My mind is slowly slipping away from me, so I'm trying to reign my fast-fading insanity by typing odd angsty pieces… Forgive the deluded author who thinks this can continue…  
Dilandau's lullaby was a tragic piece, Folken's lullaby a dying hope… What would I call this one…? A tragic, dying hope (that I'll ever get reviews ever again)… Yeah, that sounds just about right…_

_If you're confused, then you're not the only one. I believe Eriya fell in love with Folken, as did Naria, but I think that when push comes to shove, Naria and Eriya would always be together. Even in *that* sense… Yes, I'm a sick minded oddball approving twincest – so bite me and let me burn in Dilandau's holy fire already…_

_On the other hand, most of this wouldn't make sense because it might stray from the Escaflowne canon. I apologize. Most of the scenes were done from memory… Very sketchy memories at that…_

_*blink* Um... review...?_


End file.
